Happy Never After
by LittleMissVictorious
Summary: A handsome actor who loves nothing more than family, a beautiful singer who is just trying to make life magical, a tomboy, who surprisingly loves modeling and is about to start kindergarten and two cute cheeky monkeys who love life! What a perfect family! But in this horrible world wouldn't something have to go wrong?


**Hi! Welcome back! If you haven't read Our Only Choice and Never Ending Troubles, I suggest you do. And guess what? There's a new website for this story! Thanks to .1 for doing that for me and also some great pictures. I suggest you check it out! **

**Enjoy this. I update every Saturday. I think.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - June 2017 - You complete me!**

**Cat's POV**

I smiled the moment I opened my eyes. It was summer, the best time of the year! It was hot almost all year round, but you can't beat summer! Now that Willow had "graduated" from preschool (and was looking forward to starting Kindergarten in September!) and Beck had finished his three years of college just before we went to Orlando, we were trying to do as many family things as possible. Today wasn't much different, except that Beck had a job interview for a TV show! I didn't think there was much point in the interview, I knew he would get the job…well how couldn't he. He was gorgeous, a great actor, and just perfect.

"What are you thinking about?" Beck asked me. Somehow, he could "sense" when I was thinking about him.

"You!" I giggled. He smirked knowingly. "How'd you know?"

"I know by the little glimmer in your eyes and the small half smile on your face. I love that you love me so much that you get lost in thought about me," he whispered, slowly rubbing circles on my arm.

"How could I not?" I smiled. He smiled back, and we both stopped when we heard a noise, a door open and then close again. We smiled at each other - the same thing happened every morning! We both listened very carefully as Willow walked along the landing, and into the bathroom. She left the room again, after picking up her ladybug stool. We heard her bare feet tap along the wooden floor, and stop and Kaiden and Luke's room. She put her stool down and opened their doors. "Good morning!" We heard her giggle as she walked into the room and put down her stool in front of Kaiden's crib. "Willa!" he cheered as she stepped up on the stool and we heard the zip of his crib tent open. Beck and I looked at each other, stifling our laughter. "Me! Me!" Luke whined. Willow giggled again, as she rushed over to Luke and did the same with his. We heard the three of them giggling as the twins expertly climbed out of their cribs. They all left the room, and we heard more tiny feet hitting the wooden floor.

Beck and I thought it was so cute that Willow helped the boys "escape" from their cribs! She really did like being their big sister, and she often helped them out, talked to them and played with them a lot more now. We looked at each other for a second, before nodding and whispering 1,2,3, just before Willow opened the door and the three of them burst in. They ran and climbed onto our bed and ran straight to us. We put our arms around them.

"Good morning!" I giggled.

"Morning!" Willow smiled.

"Willow?" Beck called her.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"How did Kaiden and Lucas get in here?" he asked before winking at me.

"Oh…ummm….they um…opened the zips and climbed out!" she lied.

"Really? All by themselves?" I tried to act serious.

"Yup!" Willow laughed.

"No…Willa do it!" Lucas seemed very confused.

"Stop lying Lucas," Willow ordered. Beck and I both laughed. The three of them looked at us, wondering what on earth we found funny!"My want num-nums," Kaiden whined.

"Me too!" Lucas mumbled.

"Can we go out for breakfast?" Willow asked.

"Of course we can. We'll have a walk on the beach afterwards!" Beck told her. "Let's get dressed first!" Willow climbed down off of the bed and into her room. I took Kaiden and Luke into theirs and changed them into plaid shorts (red for Kaiden and blue for Lucas!), white Ralph Lauren polo-shirts and their jelly shoes. They had finally "made friends" with the "terrifying" potty and didn't wear diapers during the day."I NEED HELP!" I heard Willow shout from down the hall. I giggled and ran to her, with the boys following me.

"What is it, Boo?" I asked.

"I want to wear my Perry The Platypus top but I can't find it!" she whined. Half the contents of her wardrobe was all over the floor! This is why, most days, I insisted on picking out her clothes for her!

"It's in the wash Sweetie! Will you wear your Angry Birds shirt instead?" said as I picked it up off the floor!

"Okay!" she smiled and took off her pj top and put it in the laundry basket! She was good at putting things where they belonged now, because she was nearly five and five year olds put dirty clothes in the laundry basket and dirty plates on the counter top so that Mommy or Daddy could put them in the dishwasher and **always **tidied up their toys!

After sorting the kids out I hurriedly changed and made sure everyone had enough sunscreen on before we left.

Just by the beach, there were a few shops, (tiny newsagents, an ice cream parlour, store for beach equipment etc.) and also our favourite restaurant, where we frequently went for breakfast.

"Want your usual?" Annie, the waitress, asked us once we got to our seats.

"Yes please!" I smiled. Our usual was waffles, covered in bananas for Kaiden, blueberries and banana's for Luke, with maple syrup for Willow, strawberries for Beck and I and a scoop of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce all round. We have been here so many times that all the staff knew our order by heart. They knew our drinks too, herbal tea for me, coffee for Beck, apple juice for Kaiden and orange juice for Lucas and Willow. They brought all our drinks to us, minutes after arriving. Willow quickly brought hers to her lips and drank quickly - quickly enough to give herself the hiccups.

She giggled madly after every single one, Kaiden looked confused and Luke was slightly scared.

"Sorry-" Willow started before hiccupping again. "That's just my diaphragm!" "Your dy-a-what?" I asked confusedly.

"Diaphragm!" Willow repeated. "It's what makes you hiccup!" she explained. "Duh!"

"Oh right, sorry!" I giggled, Beck and I looked at each other, surprised at our daughters knowledge. When I was four, I had no idea what that was!

"You're silly Mom!" Willow laughed. I smiled back at her. She seemed so grown up there giving me a biology lesson while eating her waffle with minimum mess and calling me Mom. I wasn't Mommy any more. But Beck, was still Daddy, probably because that meant Willow could still be Daddy's little girl.

"More?" Kaiden mumbled while chewing his waffles.

"More what Kaidey?" I asked him.

"More blue-blueberries?" Luke suggested.

"No!" Kaiden whined.

"Then what?" Willow asked.

"More ice cream!" he giggled.

"You still have some on your plate, Kaiden!" I told him.

"Please, Cat!" Another thing. I wasn't Mommy or Mama to Kaiden and Luke anymore. I was Cat. They had picked that up from our friends and family, and somehow found it hilarious.

"Finish up quickly, then we can go for a walk on the beach, and if you're good, we'll get ice cream!" Beck reasoned with him.

"Yay!" he cheered.

Insert line.

After our long walk, we each got a triple chocolate ice cream and walked home. Beck had to leave for the interview, so we said goodbye, good luck and hugged him repeatedly. I really hoped that he would get the job, but I didn't doubt that he would.

Lucas, Kaiden, Willow and I spent the rest of the morning building sandcastles, and licking icelollies!

After lunch, we went out to the grassy area in the middle of the estates. There were already loads of people there, reading, listing to music, playing and just chatting.

"Hey!" I greeted Alana, Farrah's Mom and one of my new friends.

"Hi!" she looked up from her magazine as I sat down next to her. Kaiden and Lucas sat down with us and played with their toy cars while Willow played with Farrah and Daryl. On days like this there is usually people scattered everywhere. It was great, because the adults could chat while the kids played in view and everyone generally kept an eye on one and others kids. The older ones did too, so I wasn't worried a bit about Willow's safety.

Alana and I chatted to each other, with Kaiden and Lucas occasionally joining in.

"Mom!" Willow, Farrah and Daryl came rushing over.

"What is it?" Alana and I were both concerned.

"We found loads of bugs!" Willow explained. They showed us jars filled with ugly looking inscets and dirt. I gave a tiny shriek and they all laughed.

"That's nice…" Alana giggled shakily.

"Yeah. Just once you keep them out of the house!" I told them.

* * *

At 2 o' clock we went back into the garden and I supervised them in the paddling pool. Jade unexpectedly came around with Landon.

"Hey. Your to mind him for an hour or so," she demanded. It looked like I didn't have a choice! Not that I minded, I loved Landon!"Sure!" I smiled.

"Thanks. I have to get stuff for the wedding sorted out, and Robbie's at work." Soon after my friends had finished college, Robbie applied for a job on children's TV show, (he auditioned with his broken glass song) and sure enough he got it.

"Cat?" Luke asked. "I've another ice cream?"

"You just had one Lucas!" I had bought them ice creams before we came back home.

"Please!" he whined.

"No, we don't have anymore!" I lied.

"Yes we do! There's loads in the freezer!" Willow told us.

"Shhh!" I whispered to her. She looked puzzled. A few moments later Kaiden and Lucas started running around with Landon.

"They've had too many ice creams already!" I told her once they couldn't hear us. "Just pretend!""That's lying Mom," Willow pointed her finger and looked very serious. I struggled to keep in my laughter. "And you can't lie to little ones!" I giggled a bit then.

"What's so funny?" Willow asked with her head tilted to one side.

"You're just a little one yourself!" I smiled at her.

"I've nearly five Mom!" she said, putting emphasis on the five.

"I know Boo! We'll have to have a big party!" I told her.

"Can Little Mix come?" she asked eagerly.

"Umm….we'll see!" I giggled uneasily.

"Can I get a cell phone as a present?" she asked hopefully.

"If your goo- a what?" I asked, thinking I'd heard her incorrectly.

"A cell phone!" she repeated. I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Mom," she told me. "This is serious!" That made me laugh even more.

"You're four, Willow. What use would you have for a cell phone?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm nearly _five!"_ she exclaimed. "And I could text my friends!"

"How many of your friends have cell phones?" I asked her.

"_Almost all_ of them!" she exaggerated a lot. Maybe, just maybe, one of them had one of their parents old ones, without a sim card. But anything else was ridiculous.

"Try again in a few years, Boo!"

* * *

I told Jade about the "Cell Phone Incident" when she came back. She smirked.

"I'll buy you a phone for your birthday, Willz!" Jade told her.

"When I'm five?" Willow asked her.

"No, when you're ten," Jade laughed.

"Okay!" Willow sighed. "That will have to do!" Jade and I burst out laughing again. Willow looked at us, unaware of how funny she was.

"So you looking forward to being my special flower girl?" Jade asked Willow, once we had calmed down.

"I thought I was Tori's special flower girl?" Willow seemed confused.

"No, you're mine!" Jade insisted.

"Your wedding will be way better than Tori's!" Willow said to Jade.

"And your outfit is better too?" Jade asked her. Jade had insisted that Willow wore whatever she was comfortable in for the wedding. The three of us agreed on a lovely outfit, that matches the colour scheme.

"Much better!"

* * *

"So, how do you think you did?" I asked Beck when he came home from the job interview.

"Good," he replied. "But what matters is what they think."

"I'm sure you'll get it!" I smiled. He smiled back.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Beck wondered.

"Oooh! Yes please!" I asked. "Watcha wanna do? We could go to the beach, or to the cinema or we could have dinner…..no wait! You know our date for this month? Can we do that?" I suggest.

"Sure," he replied. "If your up for it!"

Alana offered to watch the kids for a few hours, because we wouldn't be that long.

Once we were almost there, I wasn't sure that I was up for it. Our date for this month to get matching tattoos!

"It'll be fine baby girl!" Beck assured me. "But you don't have to do it if you don't want to!"

"No! I do!" I giggled. "C'mon let's go!" I dragged him into the tattoo parlour (scary place!) and we decided on our tattoos. It was scary, and it hurt quite a bit, but soon enough they were finished.

Beck's was a red puzzle piece, and mine was a red heart, with a puzzle piece missing out of it. They were on our wrists.

"You're my missing puzzle piece, Beck. You complete me!"

* * *

**I know that this was kinda crappy but review pretty please? **

**Next Chapter: Jade and Robbie's Wedding - I promise it'll be better!**


End file.
